


Hold me closer tiny dancer

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Twitter prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Twitter Prompt, prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Taemin and Jongin had been together since they were kids. They were best friends, soulmates, partners. And when the time had come to decide what to do with their future they both had agreed to follow their dream.Dancing.They had always wanted to dance together, to discover the world together, to make the stages of the world their home.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Twitter prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973611
Kudos: 7





	Hold me closer tiny dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/gifts).



**~Hold me closer tiny dancer~**

Idea borrowed from @moonyki

🧀🧸

Taemin and Jongin had been together since they were kids. They were best friends, soulmates, partners. And when the time had come to decide what to do with their future they both had agreed to follow their dream.  
Dancing.  
They had always wanted to dance together, to discover the world together, to make the stages of the world their home.  
It was their first day at dance school. It was as exciting as it was nerve-wracking. Jongin stayed close to Taemin while they followed the guide through the school. She showed them the building, the classrooms, the practice rooms, which were so much bigger than those at home, they were perfect in Jongin's eyes. Taemin asked many questions, he had always been better in those things than Jongin. Taemin was able to keep his mind focused on the task at hand while Jongin's thoughts already drifted to the next choreography he could make to that one song he had heard on the radio this morning. He would tell his Taeminnie about it later when they were back at their tiny flat.  
Now Jongin tried his best to follow their guide and listen to everything she told them.

🧀🧸

The first day hadn't been too long.  
Just the tour, a meeting with the principal who told them and their fellow students what was expected of them, that they should train hard and give their all. Otherwise, there would be no future for them at the dance school.  
Jongin and Taemin made a short stop at one of the many food stalls on their way home to get dinner.  
When they were back at the flat they changed into cosy clothes, went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Jongin was the first to crawl under the duvet where he waited patiently for Taemin to come. Taemin got into bed a few minutes later, made himself comfortable before he pulled Jongin against his chest. Jongin placed his head on Taemin's shoulder, his hand resting over Taemin's heart. It didn't take long until Taemin's small hand wrapped around Jongin's pinky. A little smile crept on Jongin's face when he felt the touch. The tiny gesture gave Taemin comfort in a way Jongin never fully understood.

It had started when they had been kids. Jongin thought it might have been on their first sleepover when Taemin had stayed at his place and he had felt homesick. Jongin's parents had placed a second mattress on the floor for Taemin, but Jongin hadn't been able to stand the tiny whimpers Taemin made. He had crawled out of his bed, onto the mattress, under the blankets and had embraced Taemin. The whimpers had stopped after a few moments and Taemin had wrapped his hand around Jongin's finger with a quiet 'Thank you'.  
From that day on it had always been Taemin's hand around one of his fingers. In their teenage years, as they both grew, Jongin more than Taemin, it became his pinky Taemin would hold on to.  
Even after they became a couple Taemin would grab Jongin's pinky when he was nervous, excited, sad, concentrated ... Taemin's tiny hand would always wrap around it.

"I hope everything will go as planned," Taemin whispered against Jongin's temple.

"I'm sure it will," Jongin said, pressing a kiss against the small heart-shaped mole over Taemin's collarbone. "As long as we are together there is nothing that could go wrong.

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> first published here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby/status/1314287054554042373?s=20)


End file.
